Stuck in here
by APHBrussels
Summary: France and England get stuck in an elevator at work, late a night. What will they do to kill time?


As I rushed into the elevator my mind was empty but as soon as those metal doors start to close my mind starts to go over what happened today. And it is so great what happened to me today. After everything that had happened today I didn't think it would get even worse.

So many times, today I thought that I had reached the limit as to what mother nature would actually be able to throw at me but I seemed off every single time something else added onto the list of events that had only happened today.

'It couldn't get any worse?' Was what my mind kept repeating every time I would get myself out of the situation that I had been in before to be put in the next not long after. My stupid mind loves to be proven wrong.

The latest of the many developments of the day is the worst one, I managed to get stuck with France of all people. It wouldn't have been that bad if I didn't hate the guys as much as I do and as far as I know he does feel the same way about me, which doesn't make being stuck in a place this small any more fun.

If there is a god than please explain to me why you keep putting me into situations like the one they have put me in at the moment. To recap what happened from the moment I woke up this morning.

Today my house nearly burnt down after my attempt to make breakfast after waking up way too late. Later my car broke down. I should take a deep breath to not go insane, which is very hard not to today it seems.

If I was willing to put everything into a timeline and try to put it to rest now I would go insane, I am sure about that. Not the best that I can do while being stuck in a space that may run out of oxygen before people find us so freaking out would make the situation more dire than it is right now. So, a few deep breaths have to do for now as the piecing together can wait for tonight.

That is if I get home and in my bed tonight. So, after what you can call whole book of painful and embarrassing events that have happened today I have managed to get stuck in the elevator at the office we were holding our meeting and doing our work at for a while. The building we normally use having to be restored since the old age was starting to show on the building and we didn't want it to collapse onto us while we were having a meeting there.

There are way too important nations that enter that building to have it collapse onto them and we have finally convinced leaders that we can have meetings without guards having to camp outside and having the number 112 or 911 almost ready to be called as the fights start in the room.

We finally have found a way to hold meeting without making sure that someone nearly end up in the hospital or needed to be healed after they left the meeting room. But since that building had to be repaired because of that and old age. The 'new' building has the meeting room and some offices for the more powerful nations so that smaller meetings can be possible as well.

It was there where I was headed before the elevator decided to make my day even worse. If my mood could get even worse it would have reached the South pole at this point. What has happened to France and me was just the cherry on top of the huge cake that I call a day of my life.

France decided to make matters way worse than it already was in the first place by starting to joke around of all things. He started to joke about things I rather not wanted to repeat because testing my sanity more and more.

So, this all started after that he followed me into the elevator, most likely to piss me off which had worked if that was indeed what he had planned. It went from worst day ever to hell when the elevator got stuck between the second and third floor. We know that it is between the second and third floor since the number had yet to change numbers in between the floor it was going up between.

"I'll let you know that all of this is your fault." France said, sounding as annoyed as you would imagine someone being when they get stuck with their biggest enemy can be, as he tried to find a way out of this small metal box. The small size of the space that we had to share sent shivers down my spine, never really knowing that I didn't like spaces like this. How would I have known. Since this is the first time that I ever got stuck in a place as small as this one.

"If you hadn't followed me into the elevator this wouldn't have happened. You would have been able to do whatever you wanted to do and I would have been able to do some work or in the worst case just stuck here on my own, which to be honest sounds like a way more pleasant situation than being stuck here with someone like you."

I tried to reply on the same tone as he did talk to me, trying to show him that I mean it as much as he did. I do to be honest but I am just so tired and this room is starting to give me chills that I don't want to describe in order to not go insane.

When I did not get a reply from France, I just sat down on the floor of the elevator, there wasn't a reason to keep standing any longer. The thing is stuck and it isn't going to move any time soon form the looks of it. It's very late and the chance that people are still in this building is so small that the change of people getting hit by lightning is bigger.

Sitting on the metal floor of the small elevator I decided to look at the closed door so that I don't have to look at France's face. I guess hoping that looking at the closed metal door and that it would magically open in a way. Just simply by staring, that this would be over with. Just finishing the stuff, I have to do and then just go to bed.

"Staring at the thing won't open the door, Angleterre. Get your lazy ass off the floor and help me look for a way out." The Frenchman commented, sounding very annoyed. More than he did before and more annoyed than he normally sounds like when he talks to me.

Is he tired too? Is this why he keeps complaining about the situation that we are in. He doesn't seem to accept that we will be here for a while. We don't get along that well but it isn't like we can't stand being in the same room for a while. He shouldn't be this worked up from just being here with me alone.

There is something else that is bothering him other than just the situation that we are in at the moment. The only thing that I can come up with is that he is just as tired as I am at the moment. I look at my watch and see the time. It isn't that hard to understand that we are both getting tired. We have busy jobs and it really is getting very late for the both of us.

A sigh escapes my lips at France's comment, it was one of the very many comment he just let's roll over his lips, I guess not really thinking before speaking up. Too tired to care about what was coming from him.

Normally he tries to act like a gentleman to the people around him and most of the time he is able to pull that off. It is just that we never have gotten along so I guess he is more open to just let everything out when talking to me.

I don't mind that he does this, it isn't like I would be doing the thing at the moment If I wasn't more exhausted as he was. My legs really feel tired and I just want to get out, get air, get sleep. Just forget about today and move on. Yet the day seem to keep dragging on longer and longer and longer.

" You know as much as I do that we won't find a way to get out of here from the inside. We will need to find a way to contact anyone who can open it from the outside. And I just lookied at the hour, now it will be highly impossible that someone is still here in the building. Guessing from the age of this elevator it is very likely that our cell phones won't work in here."

A took a deep breath before continuing. "We will need to wait until tomorrow morning, until someone enters the building and is able to get someone to open this stupid elevator." I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall. It didn't feel that comfortable to lean against but it would have to do.

I don't know why but I opened my eyes again and looked over at France, tried not to laugh at his face when my comment sunk into him. Clearly, he had the hope of this getting out of this damn thing tonight.

"I-I-I don't want to say here the whole night with you… if it could have been everyone but not you." He mumbled as he walked up and down in front of me. It looked like a chicken without a head trying to function without a function brain left for it to help it.

If the blond idiot had been keeping track of the time he would have noticed that a long time of the wait had already passed when we started talking about this subject in the first place. Meaning that this room had been awkwardly silent when people were still in the building. Now when everyone is gone we start to talk.

"France, it was already very late when we got into this elevator and since we have spent a lot of time in this room in silence till this point it should only 5 hours or something for the rush of people to get here and notice that they can't take the elevator to get to their office. Until that happens we just have to try not to go insane."

It didn't seem like that had sunk in as much as my other comment had. "Long story short until someone can get here, please don't try to lose your mind in that time." Hoping that repeating the point would get it across.

The Frenchman's face softened and he also sat down. His sadden face looked at the wall in front of him. His blue eyes fixed on the metal grey wall. Like he had the idea to make it disappear with his mind, just like I had been trying to not so long ago. Or long ago, I don't really know when I got this lost in my own state of mind and I can't tell how much time has passed. I just know how much time has passed since I have entered the elevator and the time it was when I looked at my watch a little ago.

I chuckled at the thought of him trying to do the same thing that I tried before. So, what are we going to do this long 5 hours?


End file.
